princess emma
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: emma was adopted who are her real parent's may you ask they are the one and only princess shayla and merrick who had hired cole now known as decker to watch over emma when zen-aku is back on the lose and what do the samurai ranger's think about this and is emma a better wolf ranger than her father?


_"princess emma the daughter of princess shayla the guardian of the animarium i will find you my daughter but i am cursed i will not be as you see me now but as a monster these are now your's"the hammerhead shark wolf and alligator crystal's and wolf growl phone are placed into emma's hand's by merrick._

_"they will be given to you in time my daughter i must leave now"merrick say's fading away._

Emma shot up straight in bed to her alarm clock blaring at 6:30 in a monday morning as she got dressed and walked downstairs for her to see her parent's.

"emma we need to tell you somthing important"her father say's as they sit down at the table.

"wait i bet i can read your mind's"she said as she looked them straight in the eye's.

"i'm adopted"she said as then parent's went wide eyed and looked at eachother.

"how did.."her mother said as emma smiled.

"i had a dream last night and i guessed i was adopted"she said as her mother pulled a small box from behind her it was the size of a shoe box.

"this was left outside for you this morning don't know who by though"she said as she passed it to emma.

Emma frowned and opened it to reveal a leather jacket that was navy blue and silver and on the back was howling wolf under that was a phone shaped to a wolf's head and 3 ball's they were crystal with animal's inside a hammerhead shark a alligator and a wolf.

"i think my dream is coming true"she muttered.

"go on try the jacket out"her father said as emma slipped it on and did it up she opened the phone and closed it looking at it slipping the 3 crystal's in her pocket as she grabbed her bag.

"i'm gonna wear it to school and see if the other's like it"she said walking to the door.

"emma you need your guitar as you're performing in the big showcase aren't you"her mother said as emma smiled grabbing it.

"thanx see ya"she said walking out she noticed the other's at the park before school so she ran to them as she got there she was stopped by a man.

The samurai ranger's noticed this and saw the man grab her hand turning her around and gasped at the man's face.

"princess emma"he said shocking emma.

"y-yes who are you"she said as he smiled at her.

"i am your protector or as you would say guardian who watches over you"he said as the samurai ranger's and the super megaforce ranger's were confused.

"yes but who are you like a name"she said frightened of the man in front of her.

"decker as some would know me or cole as my old name would be i have been watching over you so you are not killed by your father who is just like me he was cursed to live 2 lives"he said as emma ripped her hand from his and backed away.

"i have no clue who you are or how you know i'm a princess but just stay away from me"she said turning gripping her guitar in hand as she ran for the school.

When the other's had got in everyone was seated for the big showcase they watched everyone perform until it came to emma she walked onto the stage and grabbed her guitar.

"this is a song i wrote called punk rocker"she said smiling as she started to play.

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air

I was born too late into a world that doesn't care

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

When the head of state didn't play guitar,

Not everybody drove a car,

When music really mattered and when radio was king,

When accountants didn't have control

And the media couldn't buy your soul

And computers were still scary and we didn't know everything

[Chorus]

When pop-stars still remained a myth

And ignorance could still be bliss

And when God Saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale

When my mom and dad were in their teens

And anarchy was still a dream

And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail

[Chorus]

When record shops were still on top

And vinyl was all that they stocked

And the super info highway was still drifting out in space

Kids were wearing hand me downs,

And playing games meant kick around

And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face

[Chorus]

I was born too late to a world that doesn't care

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

Everyone was cheering for her but those cheer's turned to scream's as emma was pinned to the floor by none other than zen-aku he was growling in his face the samurai's who were in the room watching jumped up as zen-aku raised his hand.

He raised his hand ready to strike her but he didn't emma looked at him and lifted her hand placing it in his and intertwining there finger's as he howled in pain and decker appeared and transformed into his nighlock mode.

The samurai ranger's went to go onto the stage as decker slashed zen-aku he flew off emma who got up.

"NO don't hurt him"she shouted and everyone went quiet.

"but princess"decker said as emma faced him.

"stop calling me princess i am not a princess for god's sake"she said turning to zen-aku who started to change into 2 people a man and the original monster.

The monster started to laugh at emma who took a step back and he started to circle her.

"you might of saved your father this time princess but next time you might not be so lucky i'm the one who is after you so watch your back or i might just end your life"he said as emma growled.

"i am not a princess whatever you are stop calling me it"she said as the man on the floor got up.

"leave my daughter alone zen-aku or i will destroy you"he said stepping in front of emma to protect her from the wolf creature.

"you're my father merrick"she said as he turned to her.

yes emma i am you're birth father"he said as zenaku took out his blade emma saw this and shoved merrick out the way catching the blade in her hand's zen-aku looked at her.

"you will fall no matter how many blade's you can catch"he said yanking the blade from her grip cutting her palm's she gasped in pain blood falling to the floor as he raised the blade up.

"CRESCENT BLADE CRESCENT WAVE"he yelled as he sent an attack at emma who was slashed and she flew back falling onto her front rolling on the floor as zen-aku chuckled and turned walking as he ran off.

Merrick ran to emma who was out cold and bleeding he turned her over and saw a massive cut down her stomach he growled in anger picking her up as he turned running off.

When emma woke she saw the sky she jumped up to find merrick and a woman in white clothes next to him as they both got up.

"let me guess you're my mother"she said as the woman nodded.

"i am shayla the guardian of the animarium and you are princess emma"she said as emma shook her head.

"i'm not a princess"she said as shayla smiled.

"i was a princess a long time ago but i got married to merrick so i'm a queen but no one ever called me a queen but now you are a princess"shayla said as emma nodded slowly as they sat down and started to talk but they didn't speak about the 3 crystal's of the wolf phone.

When emma got back she told her adoptive parent's everything and they were happy for her and said that if she wanted she can go and stay with her real parents so she had moved into the animarium that day.

The next day emma got into school everything was awkward with people they were giving her weird look's in there gym lesson they were outside when zen-aku appeared emma hered growling from her pocket and pulled out the crystal's they were talking to her as she nodded and put them back grabbing the phone.

The super megaforce ranger's and orion was watching her as zen-aku chuckled.

"so girl are you ready to die today"he said as emma shook her head.

"no i am going to defeat you with my ranger power's"she said making everyone gasp.

"emma"troy hissed but she ignored him.

"the power i have is unbelievable"she said as she flipped the phone open pressing the middle button.

"WILD ACCESS"emma yelled as she went through the motion's and transformed into the wolf ranger.

"howling wolf wild force wolf ranger"she said banging her hand's on the ground and going into her pose as zen-aku chuckled.

"dosent matter i will destroy you"he said as the 2 started to fight the previous wild force rangers appeared morphed even decker as cole they all thought it was merrick fighting nas emma grabbed her lunar cue and the green beam stuck zen-aku in place.

"LASER POOL"she yelled putting the 3 crystal's on the beam.

"rack em up"she said as she got in line.

"LUNAR BREAK"she yelled as she shot the 3 crystal's what went shooting at zen-aku who fell onto his back and disappeared the wild force ranger's ran to emma.

"her merrick how are you buddy it's been a long time"max said as danny nodded the 5 demorphed and emma looked at them one by one as her morpher started to ring and she demorphed.

"yes mother jindrax and toxica i'll return to the animarium as fast as i can"emma said as she closed the phone.

"mother princess shayla is your mother"taylor said as emma shook her head.

"queen shayla is my mother i'm princess emma"she said as she called for the wolf savage cycle and jumped onto it.

"i'll back back later guy's"she said as she rode off to the other side of the field only to be grabbed by the duke org duo jindrax and toxica she hit the floor on her back as jindrax grabbed her putting her on his shoulder.

"come on girl you're coming with us"he said as she was hitting him in the back/.

"let our daughter go"the duo turned to see merrick and shayla.

"shayla merrick how good is it to see you"toxica said as emma yelled in frustration.

"put me down you stupid duke org i don't like idiot's and old grandma's"emma yelled as alyssa smiled and merrick looked at her.

"she has you're humor alyssa"he said making her chuckle.

"i have had enough of this troy i'm sorry"she said as he nodded and emma pulled out the card.

"you do what you gotta do emma"he said smiling as she grinned.

"last chance let me go before i destroy you both right here right now"she said making toxica laugh.

"you destroy us you're a pathetic little girl who is weak and stupid"toxica said as troy shocked.

"you don't ever make emma angry you do that and there's hell to pay"jake said as emma got mred faxed.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE"she yelled morphing into to pink megaforce ranger stabbing jindrax in the back as she started to fight until she started to feel tired that was when she flipped open her super megaforce morpher.

"it's time for me to get wild WILD ACCESS"she yelled inserting her key and she transformed into alyssa the white tiger as she ran at them fighting until she was all used up and jindrax slashed her she flew back her helmet fell from her head as it rolled to toxica who crushed it with her foot emma pushed herself up but fell back down again not moving.

"see the little girl has give up"jindrax said going in for the kill but stopped.

"no let me finish her"they all saw zen-aku loom over emma and looked at his blade as he raised it over head.

"dot"shayla said as zen-aku glanced at her and scoffed.

"i have no sympathy for a little pathetic girl"he said plunging the blade into emma everyone yelled or screamed as emma layed there zen-aku laughed stepping back emma laid motionless on the floor.

"EMMA EMMA"gia called and went to run to her but noah and jake held her back.

"the girl is dead i did what i was told to and you fail at protecting her"zen-aku said pointing at cole as he turned and the 3 org's left as emma slowly opened her eye's in pain gia was crying so was taylor alyssa and shayla as emma demorphed the blade stuck painfully in her rib's as she got to her knees and gasped in pain making everyone turn to her.

Emma grabbed the blade and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge she grabbed it with both hand's as silent tears of pain rolled down her cheeks as she tried again as the blade fell from her onto the floor coated in her blood as she fell to her knees in pain her hand's trying to stop the flow of blood.

Her whole body was filled with pain from the wound blood had covered her everyone was too shocked to move as emma grabbed zen-aku's blade.

"i wonder if i should just stop this pain right now"she muttered as her world started to spin as she fell to the floor not moving.

When emma woke she was at the animarium her whole body hurt she had a cast around her midsection she walked out to find no one there she looked at the sacred water.

The 3 ranger group's megaforce wild force and samurai were all battling jindrax and toxica along with a singing and dancing monster emma left the animarium.

Everyone was trying to destroy the monster but you could only by singing mia and shayla had tried but there efforts were futile all the ranger's were flung back from the monster's as emma arrived.

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

When my heart is so broken

Rejecting your love without

Love gone wrong

Lifeless words carry on

But I know... All I know

Is that the edn's beginning

Who I am from the start

Take me home to my heart

Let me go and I will run

I will not be silent

All this time spent in vain

Wasted years, wasted gain

All is lost, hope remains

And this war's not over

There's a light, there's a sun

Taking all shattered ones

To the place we belong

And His love will conquer {x2}

Yesterday I died... tomorrow is bleeding...

The monster gasped in pain reeling back at emma's voice as she jumped down in front of the ranger's and her parent's in pain.

"you want a dance battle try me"she said as he chuckled the 2 got into positions.

"music please"jindrax said as music started to fill the air as the 2 started to dance emma was way better than the monster at dancing even with the cast on her chest when the monster was destroyed she turned to the other's.

"emma" with the other's fainting on the floor.


End file.
